1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal having a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile communication terminals have been equipped with a high-speed data transmitting function as well as a voice communication function. For example, if an IMT-2000 mobile communication network is realized, high-speed data communication as well as voice communication will be attained by using a mobile communication terminal. In addition, a camera or a TV receiver can be added to the mobile communication terminal to display a moving picture. A mobile communication terminal equipped with the camera can display the moving picture and a still picture by taking a photograph of an object, and can also transmit a photographed image to other mobile communication terminals.
However, when taking a photograph by using the camera of the mobile communication terminal, a user must manually push a button on the camera body to activate a camera shutter. Therefore, if a user wants to take a photograph of himself/herself by using the camera of the mobile communication terminal, the user will have to stretch and extend his/her hand that is gripping the mobile communication terminal to a proper camera range and push the camera shutter activation button. Accordingly, although the user can take a photograph of his or her face or other body part, it is impossible to photograph the user's entire body when the user takes a photograph of himself/herself using the camera of the mobile communication terminal.